Demasiado familiar
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kurt está de regreso en el misterioso lugar conocido como el País de las Maravillas, tratando de encontrar al chico conocido como el Sombrerero. Recuerda haber visitado este lugar en su niñez, pero todo eso fue un sueño... ¿cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada del siguiente fic me pertenece, salvo la traducción. Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX o Ryan Murphy o alguien más. La historia original es de Bree Gagnon (THANKS, GIRL!). Los personajes y línea de historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas son de Lewis Carroll.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, regresa. Está en problemas. El Sombrerero está en problemas.<em>

Kurt despertó de su sueño con jadeo al mismo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho. Era esa persona de nuevo. Bueno, personas. Eran dos. Dos chicos vestidos con sacos azul marino con líneas rojas. Uno era rubio, el otro moreno, pero hablaban en turnos, como si fueran gemelos. Eran extraños, siempre sonreían intensamente. Era casi anormal.

Con un gemido, Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver su reloj digital de segunda mano. ¡Ya eran las seis! Saltó de la cama y se precipitó hacia la ducha. Tenía que estar en el restaurante a las seis cuarenta y cinco.

"Demonios, ahí va mi rutina de cuidado de piel. ¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido reloj?" Kurt se quejó mientras salía de la ducha—de la cual ahora salía agua helada—y caminaba hacia su armario. Se puso los pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaleco rojo de poliéster y el corbatín de moño negro que le exigían llevar antes de salir de su apartamento.

Atravesó las puertas del restaurante con un minuto de sobra.

"¡Kurt!" El encargado del restaurante, el Sr. Figgins, estaba de pie cerca de su oficina. "¡Llegas tarde!"

"Lo siento, señor. Pero mi alarma no sonó."

"No me interesa, Sr. Hummel. La tardanza no es tolerada en el Restaurante McKinley. ¿Lo entiende?"

"Sí, señor, lo siento." Kurt agachó la cabeza con respeto y corrió hacia la cocina para colocarse su mandil y tomar su bloc para tomar órdenes.

"Chico, esta es la tercera vez en la semana. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Mercedes, su fuerte mejor amiga, estaba de pie cerca de su casillero con los brazos cruzados. "No son esos sueños otra vez, ¿cierto?"

"No lo entiendo, 'Cedes. Dejé de tener esos sueños hace cinco años, ¿y ahora de la nada regresaron?" Se desplomó sobre una balde cercano y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?" Preguntó ella, acuclillándose detrás de él y descansando su mano sobre su hombro para confortarlo.

"Lo mismo que la última vez. Pero ahora con dos chicos. ¿Creo que se hacían llamar los gemelos de Cheshire la última vez que estuve ahí? No lo sé. Pero era el mismo mensaje." Kurt levantó sus manos e hizo comillas en el aire, agravando su voz para exagerar la seriedad. "'_Kurt, regresa. Está en problemas. El Sombrerero está en problemas_.' Exactamente igual que la última vez."

"Este… Sombrerero…" Mercedes lo miró expectante, "¿Qué hay con él? ¿Porqué siguen regresando _a ti_?"

"Yo…" Kurt se sonrojó, "Era cercano al Sombrerero. Él era bueno conmigo, y gracioso."

"¿Entonces era un pervertido?"

"¡No!" Le corrigió de inmediato, "En ese entonces teníamos la misma edad. Ambos en secundaria. Y la segunda vez, también. Ambos en preparatoria. _Todos_ teníamos la misma edad." Kurt lo pensó por un momento, "Excepto la chica rubia. La 'Oruga', como se llamaba ella misma. Ella era mayor."

"Creo que deberías hablar con alguien sobre esto, Kurt." Dijo Mercedes mientras se levantaba. "Tener sueños con amigos imaginarios está bien cuando estás en secundaria, incluso en la preparatoria. Pero tienes veintidós años. No es normal, no es sano."

"No estoy loco, Mercedes."

"¡Te estás preocupando de más por un sueño!" Le espetó antes de suspirar. "Estas perdiendo horas de sueño porque el personaje de un sueño está supuestamente en peligro. De acuerdo con un sueño. Dime que eso no sueña raro, chico blanco."

"No sé que sea. Sólo… siento que hay algo más." Mercedes rodó los ojos, pero por suerte, sus primeros comensales impidieron que siguiera la conversación.

"Hola, bienvenidos a McKinley, ¿qué le puedo servir?" Kurt trató de sonar casual mientras recitaba su línea, mirando al chico rubio ligeramente más joven que él expectante. Iba vestido de la cabeza a los pies con blanco, lo que usualmente era una catástrofe de moda, pero él se las arreglaba para no lucir mal.

"Sólo quiero un té para comenzar, por favor." Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Kurt latiera rápidamente por razones que no lograba comprender.

"C-claro. Enseguida lo traigo." Kurt regresó a la cocina para preparar una pequeña tetera.

"¿Es gay?" Kurt saltó con el sonido de la voz de Mercedes y dio la vuelta.

Kurt se llevo la mano sobre su alterado corazón. "Dios, Mercedes. No hagas eso."

"Bueno, ¿lo es? ¿El chico de blanco?"

"No lo sé. Aunque creo que tiñe su cabello." Kurt frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de que la tetera comenzara a silbar. El sonido del agua hirviendo dentro de la tetera lo mandó de regreso a su primer sueño.

"_Lo siento, no hay lugar." Kurt miró al chico rizado que parecía tener su misma edad. Iba vestido con el mismo saco azul que esos dos extraños chicos llevaban, pero el suyo era más largo de la parte de atrás. Llevaba un gran sombrero sobre la cabeza con una carta saliendo de un lado que decía 'Del estilo de 10/6'. Tenía sus botas negras reposando sobre el extremo de la larga mesa que solo tenía tres ocupantes._

"_Hay bastante lugar." Protestó Kurt. "Solo son tres personas, y en esta mesa cabrían _al menos_ veinte."_

_EL chico levantó una ceja._

"_Vaya que eres grosero. Como sea, me iré a otro lado."_

"_No, no te vayas." La voz de terciopelo del chico de repente estaba cerca, justo detrás de su oído. Kurt dio la vuelta y estuvo casi al mismo nivel con los ojos del chico. "Lo siento, siéntate por favor. Soy Blaine, pero todos me llaman Sombrerero Loco. O Sombrerero, supongo. En realidad tengo muchos nombres-"_

"_Me quedaré con Sombrerero, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Kurt al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas._

"_¿Te gustaría una taza de té?" Le preguntó una chica rubia, sosteniendo una taza. "Soy el Lirón. Pero las personas a veces me dicen Brittany. No estoy segura del porqué._

_Kurt le sonrió y estirándose para alcanzar la taza._

"_No lo creo, Cara de Niña. Eso es mío." Una chica latina había tomado la taza de las manos de Brittney y tomaba de ella._

"_¿Y tú eres?"_

_Ella levantó una ceja, pero Brittney habló. "¡Ella es la Liebre!" La chica sonaba tan alegre, que era algo mona._

"_Tú me vas a llamas Santana, Hadita. Ese nombre es para uso de Britt, y sólo Britt."_

"_Santana, apreciaría que te abstuvieras de llamar a nuestro invitado con esos horribles nombres." Dijo el Sombrerero educadamente, dándole una sonrisa muy fuerte, pero agradable. Ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responderle cuando el Sombrerero se paró de repente._

"_¡Taza nueva, taza nueva, muévanse, muévanse! ¡Taza nueva, taza nueva, muévanse!" Cantó alegre mientras todos, aparte de Kurt, se movían de lugar._

"_¿Kurt?" Alguien le sacudía el hombro y tronaba sus dedos. "¡Kurt!"_

"¡Oh! Lo siento. Estaba soñando despierto." Alcanzó rápidamente la tetera y la colocó sobre la bandeja que ya tenía una taza para el té.

"Será mejor que te apures. ¡Figgins ya te tiene en la mira!" le dijo Mercedes mientras él se dirigía la mesa del chico rubio.

"Aquí tiene," Kurt puso su mejor sonrisa, "¿Ya decidió qué le gustaría ordenar?"

"Una cita." El chico rubio era franco, por decir lo menos, y le sonreía a Kurt.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Me gustaría tener una cita contigo, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt dio un respingo al escuchar su apellido. Eso _no_ estaba en su tarjeta de identificación. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

"¿No me recuerdas, Kurt?" Le preguntó, "Pasaste tanto tiempo persiguiéndome."

Entonces se levantó, dejando un billete de veinte sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin tocar siquiera su té. Alcanzó la puerta antes de voltear hacia Kurt. "Si quisieras, encuéntrame en Central Park cuando termine tu turno. Esperaré hasta las nueve de la noche."

Kurt lo miró en shock mientras se iba, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

Kurt salió del restaurante a las 5:45, aliviado de que su turno finalmente acabara para irse a casa. Mientras se dirigía en bicicleta hacia su apartamento, siguió pensando sobre la oferta de Sam, y la extraña manera en la que la hizo.

Espera… ¿Sam? Él nunca mencionó su nombre. ¿De dónde vino eso? Kurt sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco, justo como pensaba Mercedes. Genial.

¿Pero a qué se refería con perseguirlo? ¡Nunca antes lo había _conocido_! ¿Se suponía que era alguna clase de chiste o era algo más? Cuando llegó a su apartamento, Kurt acomodó su bicicleta en la entrada y se dirigió hacia los cuatro tramos de escaleras que le esperaban. Se debatió consigo mismo sobre si debería ir o no, decidiendo, cuando alcanzó su puerta, que no le haría mucho daño ir a ver al otro chico, ¿cierto?

Había dicho que esperaría hasta las nueve, ¿pero eso significaba que estaría ahí desde la tarde, o qué? Kurt asumió que eso era, y decidió que era ahora o nunca. Se vistió con un par de pantalones extremadamente ajustados—probablemente los más ajustados que tenía— botas cafés y un suéter azul que le llegaba a los hombros y que combinaba con sus ojos. Se acomodó el cabello con un poco de spray antes de dirigirse a Central Park.

No fue sino hasta que llegó cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que no tenía _ni_ idea de dónde iba a encontrarse con el chico. Él no lo había dicho, ¿cierto? Kurt repasó la conversación en su mente. No, sólo había dicho que en Central Park. ¿Acaso era su primera vez en Nueva York? ¡Central Park era _enorme_! No hay manera de que ellos… oh. Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta. No iba a encontrarse con el chico rubio aquí. Ese era el punto. Había sido una broma.

"Hola, Kurt Hummel." Kurt dio un salto, dando la vuelta y a punto de golpear a su atacante. Aunque su puño fue detenido por el chico rubio. "Oye, no me mates ahora."

"Oh por dios, lo siento mucho. Me asustaste." Kurt se sonrojó.

"Está bien," Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "¿Caminamos, Kurt?"

Kurt asintió y lo tomó del brazo que le ofrecía. "Oh… tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo."

El rubio los estaba dirigiendo lejos de la senda, hacia el área que parecía más bien un jardín al que Kurt sabía que no se permitía el paso. El chico no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron lejos de cualquier persona. Detuvo a Kurt y se volvió para mirarlo con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

"Soy Sam." Se inclinó hacia él mientras le susurraba. "Pero estoy seguro de que _tú_ me recuerdas como el Conejo Blanco."

De repente, empujó a Kurt hacia atrás, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara. Él esperaba caer sobre su trasero frente al árbol, pero en lugar de eso, siguió cayendo. Vio que el rostro de Sam se alejaba cada vez más mientras caía por el que parecía ser un agujero sin fondo que no recordaba haber visto cuando estaban caminando.

Kurt se preparó para el alcanzar el fondo que estaba seguro que llegaría pronto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sin embargo, no llegó. Miró alrededor para confirmar que seguía cayendo. No podía decir qué lado era arriba o abajo, ya que la luz que llegaba de Central Park ya no estaba y ahora estaba rodeado por completa oscuridad. Sintió como si debiera estar gritando, pero simplemente no podía. No tenía miedo, de eso estaba seguro.

No tenía miedo porque ya había estado ahí antes. Ya había caído por ahí antes. Las últimas dos veces todo había salido bien, ¿cierto? No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Pero esos eran _sueños_, se recordó a sí mismo. Esto era el mundo _real_.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué seguía cayendo? ¿No debería ya de haber llegado al fondo? Kurt miró hacia arriba, pero no vio nada. Cuando miró hacia abajo divisó el piso de cuadros blancos y azules. ¡El fin! Sintió como si debiera entrar en pánico, pero estaba tranquilo. Se preparó para sentir el dolor de caer, al azotar contra el suelo y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

De repente, sintió lo duro del suelo debajo de sí. No se impresionó al tocar el suelo; de hecho, fue como si ni siquiera hubiera caído. Simplemente estaba sentado ahí. Kurt abrió los ojos con lentitud para después encontrarse con una habitación llena de puertas.

Una habitación que parecía demasiado familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Apenas comienza, así que pónganse cómodos y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.<em>

_¿Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada del siguiente fanfic me pertenece. La historia original pertenece a **Bree Gagnon** y Glee (junto con sus personajes) es propiedad de FOX.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt miró hacia las puertas, tratando de encontrar la más pequeña de ellas igual a como lo hacía en sus sueños. Había decidido ver a esto como a otro de sus sueños. Era imposible que fuera otra cosa. Vio la puerta y caminó hacia ella, inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella y tratando de darle vuelta a la perilla—obviamente sin resultado alguno. Se dio la vuelta sabiendo que encontraría una mesa de cristal con una botella y una llave sobre ella. Claro, ahí estaba. Se aseguró de tomar primero la gran llave dorada antes de beber de la botella. Sintió un tirón familiar en su estómago mientras se encogía.<p>

Kurt soltó un gruñido al recordar que su ropa no se encogería junto con él. Iba a tener que cortar su _suéter favorito_. Lo hizo lo más rápido posible, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que estaba cortando un _Alexander McQueen_. Tomó algo de tela del dobladillo del suéter antes de aventar el resto de la tela hacia la puerta. Esperaba poder regresar a su estatura normal una vez que estuviera del otro lado. Una vez que terminó, llevaba puesto un suéter largo y un pantalón de una clase de tela elástica que había hecho con sus bóxers.

Tomó la llave con fuerza en su mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sostuvo el aliento mientras empujaba la puerta.

En el otro lado había un jardín. Kurt tenía el inconveniente tamaño de una hormiga, y las flores parecían torres a su alrededor. Empujó su ropa a través de la puerta antes de caminar entre las briznas de pasto y salir a un claro rodeado de setas. Levantó la vista para ver una familiar nube de humo. Subió por una escalera de hongos para después toparse con una mujer vestida con un traje deportivo rojo. Ella estaba fumando de una pipa y gritándole a un grupo de Flores que Hablan.

"¡Patéticas, todas son patéticas!" chilló ella, "Honestamente, ¿podrían ser peores?"

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó Kurt con indecisión.

"¿Qué?" gritó ella, dándose la vuelta y lista para gritarle… hasta que lo miró. "¿Porcelana?"

"Um, Kurt, de hecho." Él frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo. Su piel clara era una de sus inseguridades más grandes. "Mire, me preguntaba si sabía alguna manera de hacerme… bueno, grande de nuevo."

"Mira, Tickle-Me-Doe-Face, de verdad no quiero hablar contigo sobre tus problemas en la alcoba. Si puedes levantarlo, probablemente deberías ir a ver a un doctor, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt le chisporroteó a la mujer, sonrojándose y abriendo y cerrando la boca. "Eso no es—me refería a quiero regresar a mi _altura_ normal. Solo tengo, ¿qué, dos pulgadas de altura?"

"Oh, bueno. Ya has estado aquí antes; deberías saber lo que hay que hacer." Respondió ella, soltando un aro de humo en su dirección.

"¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda… despertarme?" Preguntó él después de un minuto.

"¿Despertar?" Te ves bastante despierto."

"Esto es un sueño," señaló Kurt, "Usted no es real. Solo es la mujer de mis sueños cuando era _niño_."

"¿De verdad crees que estás soñando, Porcelana?" Le preguntó ella con seriedad.

"Pero Srita. Sylvester no veo como esto _podría_ ser real."

"¿Qué pasó con el chico despreocupado que estaba aquí antes?" preguntó ella con un suspiro. "Has perdido tu muchosidad, Porcelana."

"No, crecí. Hay una diferencia." Le frunció el ceño y tomó dos pequeños pedazos del hongo antes de bajar la escalera. Cuando alcanzó el suelo, Kurt puso una de las piezas en su mano izquierda. Dio un par de mordidas y sintió la incómoda sensación en la boca de su estómago de nuevo. Kurt se sonrojó por su desnudez y regresó con rapidez hacia donde había dejado su ropa, poniéndose los pantalones, suéter y botas de inmediato.

Lo único que de verdad deseaba era despertarse de una buena vez. Cuando se dio la vuelta, soltó un grito. Los dos chicos de su sueño estaban de pie frente a él ahora. Ambos tenían la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y lo miraban con curiosidad.

"¿Ese es…?" El rubio—¿se llamaba Jeff? — preguntó.

"Creo que sí es." El castaño—Nick, Kurt estaba casi seguro de su nombre—dijo pensativo.

Ambos dieron un paso hacia adelante, moviéndose juntos de una manera un tanto extraña. Cuando hablaron, lo hicieron al unísono. "Hola, Kurtsie. Bienvenido de nuevo."

"Yo…" los ojos de Kurt se movieron entre ambos chicos de una manera nerviosa. "¿Porqué estoy aquí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Jeff, girando en círculo a su alrededor hasta situarse detrás de él.

"Bueno… ¿el sueño?"

"¿Qué sueño?" preguntó Nick. Estaba sonriendo—aunque más bien parecía una sonrisa maligna—de una manera en la que dejaba claro que sabía _exactamente_ de qué sueño hablaba Kurt.

Kurt cruzó los brazos y lanzó su cadera hacia un lado, era su 'pose de diva' favorita desde la secundaria. "Ustedes dijeron que el Sombrerero estaba en problemas."

"Ah, lo está, es verdad." Jeff susurró en su oreja. "Me duele decir que la Reina Roja lo atrapó."

"¿La Reina Roja?" preguntó Kurt. "Pero la última vez que estuve aquí ella se había ido."

"Oh, venga, Kurtsie." Nick habló esta vez. "Tú la conoces. Se niega a rendirse."

"Bueno, conozco al Sombrerero. Y estoy _seguro_ de que no dejaría que lo capturaran."

"Verás, había una fiesta." Comenzó Jeff. "Y el Sombrerero había tomado de más. Fue capturado por la Reina y llevado al castillo."

"Aquella fue una verdadera escena." Se rió Nick. "No es nada bueno con el alcohol."

"¿Y supongo que ambos están demasiado inestables mentalmente como para salvarlo ustedes mismos?" Preguntó Kurt. "Todo iban bien, ¿saben? Tenía un… bueno, mi trabajo es una mierda, pero ese no es el punto. Vivo en Nueva York, como siempre quise, ¡y estoy estudiando en _Julliard!_ ¿Porqué no pueden solo… dejarme en paz?"

"Tú eres el único que puede salvarlo, Kurt."

"Está escrito en la profecía." La primera reacción de Kurt fue reírse, pero la expresión en los rostros de ambos chicos era seria; más seria de lo que nunca había visto.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" Exclamó, lanzando sus manos al aire. "La última vez que estuve aquí fue en un sueño—asumiendo que no estoy soñando justo ahora, claro—y lo único que recuerdo son partes y pequeñas piezas. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar."

"Debes ser el único que puede salvarlo, pero eso no significa que no puedas tener ayuda." Jeff y Nick aún se veían serios, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que era desconcertante verlos de esa manera.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirla."

* * *

><p>Kurt siguió a Jeff y Nick a través de los jardines, mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha a todas las cosas extrañas que comenzaba a recordar. No sabía a dónde lo llevaban, y lo único que habían dicho era que había personas que podían ayudarlo.<p>

Después de un rato llegaron a la larga mesa donde Kurt había conocido al Sombrerero. Sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de que el misterioso hombre no iba a estar ahí para recibirlo como la vez anterior. La expresión de su rostro cayó cuando en su lugar encontró a Brittney y Santana. Ambas miraron a Kurt cuando alcanzó la mesa. Hubo un momento en el que los tres se miraron fijamente, y luego Brittney sonrió y saltó la mesa hacia sus brazos.

"¡Kurt!" Exclamó ella, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico.

"H-hola, Britt."

La rubia lo soltó y volteó hacia la chica latina en la mesa. "¡Te dije que vendría, 'Tana! _Sabía_ que salvaría al Sombrerero."

Santana le sonrió dulcemente a Britt. "Supongo que tienes razón." Le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz antes de dar la vuelta hacia Kurt luciendo mucho más… amenazante.

"Cara de niña." Lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Hola, _Liebre_." Santana frunció el ceño al escuchar su apodo. Kurt simplemente le sonrió.

Jeff se colocó en medio de ellos junto con Nick. "Vale, ya está bien. No comencemos una pelea. Estamos del mismo lado, chicos, y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible."

"¿De qué estás hablando Tweedledum?" se burló ella.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, Santana? Somos los _Gemelos Cheshire_, no los Gemelos Tweedles. Esos son idiotas." (**NT:** Decidí dejar el nombre de Tweedledee y Tweedledum igual que en inglés porque las traducciones al Español suenan HORRIBLES).

"De verdad, nos has conocido por veintidós años; uno creería que ya lo habrías entendido."

"Lo siento, sigo confundiéndolos con sus ligeramente menos estúpidos primos."

Jeff y Nick la miraron boquiabiertos, y ambos se veían listos para gritarle algo si no hubiera sido porque Kurt se interpuso entre ellos.

"Muy bien, a lo que sigue." Volteó hacia Santana y Britt. "Necesito su ayuda, chicas."

Santana aún miraba con malas pulgas a los gemelos por encima de su hombro. "¿Con qué?"

"Estoy aquí para salvar al Sombrerero, pero voy a necesitar su ayuda. _Toda su ayuda_." Agregó, mirándolos a todos. Brittney le sonrió y asintió, pero la guerra de miradas entre los Gemelos y la Liebre parecía no tener fin.

"¿Porqué te interese el que se haya ido, hada?" Santana regresó su mirada hacia él. "Aún crees que todo esto es un sueño; que nosotros somos un sueño."

"Mira, ya no sé lo que son." Kurt le dijo con un suspiró de exasperación. "Pero sé que el Sombrerero _siempre_ fue bueno conmigo. Fue mi mejor amigo mientras estuve aquí, y ni siquiera quiero pensar en las horribles cosas que Reina de perra podría estar haciendo con él justo ahora."

Santana le dirigió una ligera sonrisa. "Vaya, parece que _alguien_ tiene la boca sucia."

"Tengo veintidós; creo que tengo el derecho de maldecir cuando estoy enojado."

Ella levantó las manos a la defensiva. "Oye, no te estoy juzgando. Me gusta. Antes eras muy aburrido e inocente."

"¿Podemos llegar al punto, chicos?" preguntaron Jeff y Nick.

"Cierto, bueno primero necesitamos meterte al castillo." Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza. "Has cambiado desde la última vez, así que puede ser que entres sin que nadie te reconozca."

"¿Qué pasa si _me _reconocen?"

"Ahí es donde nosotros entramos. Somos la distracción."

"No." dijo Kurt con firmeza, mirando a Brittney. "No voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes arriesgue su vida por mí."

"No es _por_ ti, chico lindo, es por el Sombrerero."

"Pero Brittney-"

"¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que alguien _toque_ a Britt?"

"'Tana es muy buena conmigo; siempre me protege de la Sota de Corazones cuando viene." Dijo Brittney, abrazando con fuerza el brazo de Santana.

"Somos la única manera en la que vas a poder conseguir esto." Dijo Jeff mientras Nick asentía.

"Bien. Pero voy a matarlos si alguno de ustedes termina herido."

* * *

><p>Quesús Asado. Siento muchísimo la demora (no merezco su perdón *drama queen mode on*), pero hagan de cuenta que estoy metida como voluntaria en los Juegos Pan Americanos y eso ha absorbido todo mi tiempo (sin tomar en cuenta la escuela, tareas, deberes en casa, etc.) ¡Pero estoy de regreso y con nuevo capítulo! ¡Estén pendientes, porque el siguiente capítulo promete emoción, drama, traición y romance! ¡No se lo pierdan! Pronto, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora (veía demasiadas telenovelas, lo admito). No, ya enserio. El próximo capítulo está casi terminado, solo faltan detalles con los nombres de los personajes (como me ha costado encontrar una buena traducción) y en cuanto tenga tiempo, prometo subirlo (este fin de semana tengo la ceremonia de clausura de los Pan Americanos, así que probablemente lo suba el lunes o martes).<p>

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, que son la única paga que tengo :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD. Si alguien tiene una mejor traducción para la Sota de Corazones (Knave en el original), se lo agradecería mucho :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada del siguiente fanfic me pertenece. La historia original pertenece a **Bree Gagnon** y Glee (junto con sus personajes) es propiedad de FOX (o alguien que trabaja ahí, es igual).

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Kurt caminaba a ciegas detrás de Jeff, Nick y Santana. Britt caminaba con él y sostenía su mano con fuerza.

"Te extrañé mucho, Kurtsie." Señaló ella. "Aunque estaba segura de que todos mentirán y dirán que no es verdad, sé que todos los demás también te extrañaron."

Kurt le sonrió y sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de ella. "Yo también los extrañé."

"¿Entonces porqué dejaste de venir? El Sombrerero esperó por ti _todos los días_. ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?"

Kurt sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar el tono de súplica en la voz de Brittney. Nunca había escuchado a alguien sonar tan triste… o tan infantil. "Lo siento, Britt. Es sólo que… todos tienen que crecer, ¿cierto? Cuando alcanzamos cierta edad tenemos que olvidar a nuestros amigos imaginarios."

Brittney se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que su brazo lo jalara dos pasos hacia atrás. Notó que los tres chicos al frente también se habían detenido. Jeff y Nick agacharon las cabezas y sus hombros cayeron; incluso Santana parecía molesta. Kurt se dio cuenta de que eso _no_ era lo mejor que le pudo haber dicho a ella.

"Pero nosotros no somos imaginarios, ¿cierto Santana?"

La chica latina se dio la vuelta y le sonrió ligeramente a Brittney. Dio dos largas zancadas y envolvió a la chica en sus brazos, masajeando círculos en sus brazos. "No, linda, no lo eres." Susurró ella, aunque nunca separó la vista de Kurt. "Bien hecho, Cara de Niña."

"Simplemente ya no puedes aceptarnos, ¿verdad?" Dijo Jeff en voz baja. Él y Nick aún estaban de espaldas a él.

"No sé _cómo_ hacerlo. Cuando era pequeño… eran sueños. O creo que eso eran… o… ¡no lo sé!" Kurt suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. "No sé cómo es que esto… cómo es que ustedes—cómo es que _Blaine_ pueda ser real."

"Bueno, pues lo somos." Dijo Nick con tristeza.

"Y la única forma en la que esto va a funcionar es que tu _creas_ eso." Dijo Jeff.

"Miren, _quiero_ que todo esto sea real. No saben cuánto anhelaba estar aquí cuando era pequeño. No saben lo cuánto los _amo_ a todos. No tengo a nadie en mi vida "real". Bueno, tengo a Mercedes pero… Cuando era pequeño era _feliz_ cuando venía aquí. No me sentía como un bicho raro por ser gay. Ustedes me aceptaron sin problemas y es tan… demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No sé cómo es que puedan existir personas tan maravillosas." Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y agachó la cabeza. "No estoy acostumbrado a caerle bien a las personas o a que me acepten; este me parece el lugar ideal para compensarlo."

De repente, estaba siendo abrazado por Brittney. "Kurtsie, somos reales. Te aceptamos y te amamos porque eres nuestro _amigo_."

"Lo siento." Susurró Kurt mientras trataba de evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas. "Lo lamento, debo parecer patético."

Jeff y Nick se acercaron y lo rodearon en un abrazo. "No lo eres. Solo estás… confundido."

"Sigamos caminando, ¿vale? Necesitamos llegar al castillo antes de que oscurezca si queremos que nuestro plan funciones." Santana trataba de parecer amenazante, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y su mirada era suave.

Kurt asintió y sostuvo la mano de Brittney mientras comenzaron a caminar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

…

"No ha cambiado." Observó Kurt cuando alcanzaron uno de los extremos del castillo, el muro exterior bloqueaba la vista de los jardines que Kurt sabía estaban ahí. El castillo mismo se alzaba frente a ellos, su oscura sombra agregándose al tenso aire.

"¿Aún pintan las flores de rojo?" Preguntó Kurt de la nada. Jeff y Nick resoplaron y Santana rodó los ojos.

"Ese problema fue resuelto. Ningún otro jardinero cometió esa equivocación, aunque eso no los salvo de que les cortaran la cabeza."

Kurt se estremeció ante tal pensamiento. Recordaba lo feroz que era la Reina en sus asuntos, y después estaba su pobre prometido. Era algo tonto por decir menos. Obviamente sin la menor idea de lo que _verdaderamente_ estaba pasando ahí. Kurt aún sospechaba que la Reina lo tuviera bajo algún hechizo, por la manera en la que la idolatraba y cumplía todos sus deseos. Cómo era que la Reina Roja y la Reina Blanca vinieran de la misma familia siempre sería un misterio para Kurt. Esperen, ¡la Reina Blanca!

"¿Qué le pasó a Rachel?" Preguntó Kurt mientras acomodaban el campamento entre los árboles y esperaban a que oscureciera.

Los rostros de Jeff y Nick se oscurecieron y Britt parecía como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Fue Santana quien finalmente respondió. Su voz era como veneno, con la cantidad de odio que le imprimió. "Fue una tonta y se enamoró de la Sota. Él trabajaba para la Reina Roja y le tendió una trampa a la pobre chica. La atraparon después en la Tierra Árida."

"¿Porqué ella confiaría en Jesse?" Kurt sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Tenemos que ayudarla. En cuanto encontremos al Sombrerero tenemos que traerla de vuelta. Nadie estará feliz hasta que la Reina _Blanca_ esté en el trono de nuevo."

"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos amigas de Quinny, 'Tana?" Preguntó Brittney de la nada.

"Sí, Britt. Lo recuerdo. Justo cuando ella pensó que estaba _esperando un hijo_." Resopló Santana. "Que forma tan patética de ganar simpatía. Peor para ella cuando su estómago nunca creció."

"Espera… ¿qué"

"Oh, eso fue mientras tú no estuviste, Kurtsie." Dijo Jeff.

"Aunque pobre de Finn." Dijo Nick con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Se merece algo mejor que ella."

"Sí, ella es una perra tramposa."

Kurt estaba algo impactado al escuchar a Jeff y Nick hablar tan mal de alguien, incluso si esa persona mereciera cada una de esas palabras. Continuó escuchando la conversación en silencio; tratando de ponerse al tanto de todo lo que se había perdido. Aparentemente Quinn había engañado a Finn con alguien llamado Puck, quien estaba saliendo con Rachel quien lo había engañado con Finn. Kurt se sentía como si estuviera de regreso en la preparatoria.

"¿Chicos? Odio interrumpir este pequeño… viaje por la nostalgia, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Tenemos que encontrar a Blaine, sacarlo del castillo, llegar hasta donde está Rachel, salvarla y, de alguna manera, deshacernos de la Perra de la Reina."

"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con el hada." Dijo Santana con una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿cómo planean entrar? Aunque parezcas lo suficientemente diferente como para que no te reconozcan, no podemos simplemente entrar a nuestras anchas."

"Yo… amm…" Kurt se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, y eso lo asustaba. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su vida programada, agendada, normal y sin incidentes en Nueva York. No saber qué era lo que lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina era aterrador, y no saber si Blaine estaba bien… A Kurt le dio un doloroso vuelco el corazón solo con pensar en perderlo.

"Bueno, podríamos…" Dijo Jeff, obviamente igual de inseguro.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que Brittney hablara. "¿Porqué no regresa a su tamaño pequeño de nuevo? Podría colarse por alguno de los huevos en el muro. Le lanzamos su ropa y un pedazo de hongo para cuando llegue al otro lado."

Todos miraron a Brittney por un minuto, boquiabiertos por la sugerencia de la chica. La única sugerencia. Y podría funcionar.

"Brittney, eso es brillante." Dijo Jeff.

"¿De dónde te vino esa idea?" Preguntó Nick.

"Soy lista. Son ustedes los que no se molestan en escucharme."

…

Diez minutos después Kurt ya estaba del otro lado del muro. Jeff, Nick, Santana y Brittney lo esperaban ansiosos cerca de las puertas del castillo, sabiendo que cuando _encontrara_ a Blaine, todos terminarían corriendo. No habría una salida sigilosa. Su plan era simplemente encontrarlo e irse.

Una vez que estuvo vestido de nuevo y listo para ponerse en marcha, trató de concentrarse. Kurt sostenía su cabeza en alto mientras caminaba y trataba de parecer como si fuera parte de aquel lugar. Saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza a las cartas que pasaban a su alrededor, como si hiciera eso todos los días, y consiguió entrar al castillo antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía _ni idea_ de dónde podría estar Blaine. Kurt asumió que lo tenían en los calabozos, pero ¿cómo iba a llegar ahí? Y, ¿cómo iba a entrar al calabozo una vez que encontrara el lugar?

"¿Buscas algo?" Kurt saltó al escuchar una voz masculina. Dio la vuelta con los talones y se encontró cara a cara con un chico con peinado de mohicana.

Kurt trató de mantener su voz firme y superior mientras hablaba. "Sólo voy a los calabozos. Tengo un asunto pendiente con el Sombrerero."

El hombre lo miró escéptico, por un momento, y Kurt sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba a punto de mandar todo al demonio y correr cuando el hombre habló de nuevo. "¿Le gustaría una escolta, señor?"

Kurt asintió y tomó el brazo que el otro le ofrecía. Rápidamente se preguntó quién sería ese hombre pero mandó el pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza. No importaba; lo estaban llevando hacia Blaine.

Justo cuando daban la vuelta a la esquina, apareció otro guardia. Kurt lo reconoció de inmediato como uno de las "cartas" más duras: Karofsky.

"¿Quién es este, Puckerman? ¿Conseguiste un juguete nuevo?" Preguntó para después soltar una carcajada.

"No, lo estoy escoltando hacia los calabozos. Ahora, apártate de mi camino, Karofsky."

"¿A este chico? ¿A los calabozos? Se parece demasiado a una chica como para lastimar incluso a una _mosca_. ¿Qué demonios habrá hecho para que terminara aquí?"

"No es por eso, idiota. Tiene asuntos pendientes con prisionero ahí abajo."

"Vaya, le gustó alguien entonces, ¿cierto?"

"Sólo desaparece, ¿vale?" Dijo Puck, dando un paso para terminar ligeramente por delante de Kurt. "Ve a lamerle los zapatos a la Reina o algo."

Karofsky hizo una mueca, pero se dio la vuelta sobre los talones y se fue, Kurt soltó el aire que no sabía había estado sosteniendo. "Gracias, uhm…"

"Noah Puckerman."

"Gracias, Noah."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Puck, y Kurt recordó que no se suponía que supiera quién era él; se suponía que nunca antes había estado aquí.

"Sólo… uh, por no dejar que se burlara de mí." Kurt respondió, su voz volviéndose más aguda mientas hablaba.

"No hay problema, Kurt."

Kurt se paró en seco. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado."

"Haz estado aquí antes." Puck se encogió de hombros.

Kurt de inmediato se movió para una tomar una posición defensiva.

"Relájate; no te voy a llevar con la Reina. Esa perra se merece cualquier cosa que le llegue." Kurt lo miró escéptico. "Estoy seguro de que escuchaste sobre el drama del bebé. Sí, me lanzó toda esa mierda a mí. Finn casi me corta la cabeza."

"¿Entonces porqué sigues peleando por ella?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Bueno, no estoy precisamente ayudándole en este momento, ¿cierto?" Levantó una ceja, obviamente refiriéndose al hecho de que lo estaba llevando directo hacia Blaine, y Kurt de repente estaba seguro de que Puck también lo ayudaría a sacar a Blaine de ahí.

"Además, Blaine no está en los calabozos. La Reina sabía que habías pedido ayuda y lo movió para que te atrapáramos cuando inevitablemente vinieras a rescatarlo."

"Espera, ¿cómo es que sabía que iba a venir?"

"Sabe lo que sienten el uno por el otro."

"¿Lo que sentimos? Blaine y yo _sólo somos amigos_." Espetó Kurt, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas le dijo a Puck otra cosa.

"Lo que sea, deberíamos movernos de aquí."

"S-sí, está bien."

…

Puck llevó a Kurt a través del castillo por las zigzagueantes escaleras. Después de un rato Kurt asumió que Blaine estaba atrapado en una de las cuatro torres del castillo y, por la cantidad de escaleras que habían estado subiendo, parecía que era la más alta de las cuatro. No hubo más conversación entre los dos además de los comentarios de Puck pidiéndole a Kurt que se detuviera, o que se metiera a uno de los armarios para que no lo vieran.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a lo más alto, Kurt se encontró de pie frente a una simple puerta azul. Puck no tenía que decirle que ésa era, ya lo sabía; podía sentirlo. Kurt puso una mano en la manija dorada, pero se congeló antes de que pudiera darle la vuelta. ¿Qué encontraría al otro lado de esa puerta? ¿Sería el Blaine que conocía, o sería sólo el caparazón vacío de una persona vuelta loca por la cantidad de tiempo que había estado esperando en esta torre?

De repente, Kurt se sintió terrible por la cantidad de tiempo que le había tomado regresar. ¿Y si ya era muy tarde?

"Kurt, necesitas hacerlo ahora." Susurró Puck.

Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, empujando la puerta para abrirla. Abrió los ojos lentamente y de inmediato los posó sobre Blaine, sentado en un taburete cerca de la pequeña ventana luciendo más o menos igual que siempre; si no es que un poco más maduro y guapo.

Blaine también lo estaba mirando, y Kurt pudo ver todas las emociones que pasaron por él; desde la impresión a la confusión y la incredulidad. "… ¿Kurt?"

El sonido de su voz sacó a Kurt de sus pensamientos; se lanzó de inmediato hacia los brazos de Blaine. La sensación de tener sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt era maravillosa, tan familiar que Kurt comenzó a llorar. No entendía por qué, pero lo hizo. No lloró silenciosamente tampoco. Simplemente lo soltó todo, sollozando sobre el hombro de Blaine.

"Tranquilo, Kurt, está bien." Blaine susurró en su oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

"B-Blaine, yo-Oh dios, te extrañé tanto."

"También yo, Kurt. Te extrañé mucho."

"Y luego todo el mundo comenzó… comenzaron a decirme que estabas en peligro y… oh dio, pensé que algo realmente horrible había pasado y ahora…"

"Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Todo está bien." Dijo Blaine, aún tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. "Por favor no llores, Kurt. No me gusta cuando lloras."

Hubo una tos procedente de la puerta, y luego Kurt fue empujado hasta terminar detrás de Blaine, quien parecía listo para pelear. "¡No! No, Blaine, Noah me ayudó a encontrarte. Él es bueno."

Blaine pareció relajarse un poco, pero sostuvo la mirada. "Kurt, chicos tienen que irse. Cuando se sepa que viniste a buscar a Blaine, lo que conociendo a Karofsky ya debe de haber sucedido, no van a tener mucho tiempo."

Kurt asintió y se volvió hacia Blaine, mordiéndose el labio. Cuando Blaine le tendió la mano, Kurt la tomó, agradecido. Era tiempo de correr.

* * *

><p><em>Los siguientes dos capítulos ya están traducidos. Si se portan bien, los puedo subir esta misma semana. :D<em>

_Los reviews son como galletas de chocolate. Sólo que mejores. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nada del siguiente fanfic me pertenece. La historia original pertenece a **Bree Gagnon** y Glee (junto con sus personajes) es propiedad de FOX (o alguien que trabaja ahí, es igual).

…

Capítulo 4

…

Casi inmediatamente después de que dejaron la torre donde había estado Blaine, los guardias estaban sobre ellos. Puck trató de detenerlos, pero sin éxito. Seis contra uno sólo lo habrían matado, así que Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo apuró para que corriera. Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitían, empujando a los guardias y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo en su intento por escapar.

"Puckerman, ¿qué carajo estás haciendo?" Les gritó uno de los otros miembros de la guardia personal de la Reina—que era conocida patéticamente como los Titanes. "Tú no estás en su equipo."

"¡Jódete, Azimo! ¡Estoy harto de toda la mierda de la Reina!" Le gritó Puck sobre el hombro mientras daban vuelta a una esquina y se encontraban frente a frente con Finn. Kurt tragó saliva, preocupado de que hubiera sido enviado por la Reina para atraparlos. No había duda de que un chico como Finn pudiera fácilmente con Kurt y Blaine, y entre todos los guardias que tenían a sus espaldas sería sencillo detener a Puck también.

"Puck, ¿a dónde vas con el Sombrerero?" Preguntó, y el grupo de chicos soltó un suspiro colectivo. Nunca antes habían estado tan agradecidos por el constante estado de falta de atención del Rey.

"Me pidieron que lo llevara a él y a este nuevo prisionero a los calabozos." Dijo Puck, tomando firmemente a Kurt y Blaine de los brazos. "La Reina piensa que Alice ha sido informado sobre el paradero del Sombrerero, y éste chico fue enviado a comprobarlo."

Finn hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza como si considerara la idea antes de encogerse de hombros. "Vale, sigan con lo suyo."

Puck continuó guiando a Blaine y Kurt por los antebrazos hasta que Finn dio la vuelta en una esquina, y entonces comenzaron a correr de nuevo, las manos de Kurt y Blaine entrelazándose inmediatamente.

Comenzaban a perder el aliento mientras bajaban los cientos de escalones de las torres. Kurt era el peor de los tres, respirando con dificultad a pesar de su, regularmente, buena condición física. No había corrido así de rápido desde la preparatoria, y con el constante miedo a ser atrapado y ejecutado sobre sus hombros, apenas podía respirar. Su agarre sobre la mano de Blaine se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras trataba de mantener el paso.

"¡Puck!" Gritó Blaine. El chico con mohicana echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

"Kurt." Dijo Blaine, simplemente, y Puck miró sobre el chico para ver a Kurt detrás de él, jadeando. Puck miró a su alrededor antes de encontrar un armario que sabía que apenas se usaba. Tiró de la chaqueta de Blaine y lo metió a él y a Kurt adentro antes de quedarse de pie, haciendo guardia, junto a la puerta.

"Em, ¿Puck?" Escuchó que Blaine preguntaba desde el otro lado.

"Deja que Kurt recupere el aliento." Explicó Puck. "Me aseguraré de que nadie nos encuentre. Ahora mantengan la boca cerrada."

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Blaine en voz baja.

"Sí… es sólo que… son demasiadas cosas por asimilar y sin agregar lo que hemos corrido. Solo me siento sin aliento."

Blaine lo miró por un momento antes de tomarlo en otro abrazo. Sintió que Kurt lo envolvía con sus brazos y lo abrazaba igual de fuerte.

"Te extrañé tanto." Susurró Blaine sobre su cabello.

"Yo también te extrañé."

"Te estuve esperando." Añadió, cerrando los puños sobre la camisa de Kurt.

"Lo sé." La voz del chico era aún más débil que antes. "Lo sé."

"¿Por qué no regresaste?"

"Porque entre más regresaba menos quería irme. Y siempre tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que irme, despertar."

"Aún piensas que estás soñando." Dijo Blaine.

Hubo una pausa y luego Kurt se separó, sus ojos azules fijos en los de color avellana de Blaine. "No. Ya no lo creo."

"Bien. No quiero ser un sueño. Me gusta ser real."

"A mí también me gusta que seas real."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que hizo que ambos brincaran.

"¿Ya están listos para irnos?" Los llamó Puck.

Kurt suspiró, pero dijo que sí. Podía sentir la mirada de Blaine sobre él. "¿Qué?"

"Tengo una idea, para que no te canses."

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Sí." Dijo Kurt sin pensarlo dos veces. Blaine se paró frente a él de espalda y se inclinó ligeramente, mirando sobre su hombro.

"Súbete."

"¿Qué?"

"Te voy a cargar."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No, Blaine, no podría."

"Venga Kurt, no hay problema."

Mordió su labio y miró a Blaine una vez más antes de subirse a su espalda. "¿Estás seguro de que no estoy muy—"

"Estoy bien, Kurt, no te preocupes."

"Vale."

"¡Puck, abre la puerta!" Gritó Blaine y la puerta se abrió. Puck los miró un instante antes de soltar una carcajada, pero no dijo nada. Poco después, el trío seguía su camino, corriendo por los largos corredores y en dirección a la puerta del castillo. Si lograban alcanzarla todo estaría bien. Pero aún les faltaba llegar a ella.

Acababan de llegar a la puerta del patio principal cuando miró fuera de una ventana. "¡Paren!" Gritó, hundiendo sus uñas en la chaqueta de Blaine. Ambos chicos dieron un patinazo para detenerse y Puck sacó su espada del cinturón, sus ojos buscando cualquier peligro. Cuando no encontró nada se dio la vuelta hacia Kurt, luciendo completamente furioso.

"¡Qué!"

"¡Mira afuera, Noah!" Tanto Puck como Blaine miraron por la ventana. Kurt los miró mientras ambos ponían cara de asombro.

"Mierda." Soltó Puck, golpeando el muro de piedra. Kurt suspiró y se bajó de la espalda de Blaine cuando Puck comenzó a sobarse la mano.

"Eres un idiota." Dijo Kurt, pero tomó la mano de Puck y la examinó. "También tienes suerte de no haberte roto ningún hueso. Golpear un muro de piedra sólida, ¿enserio?"

"Cállate, no estaba pensando."

"_Obviamente_."

"¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?" Preguntó Blaine, quitándose el sobrero y pasando una mano sobre los rizos de su cabello. De la nada aventó su sombrero hacia el muro. Kurt lo miró mientras daba un rebote antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

"Vale, los dos, venga aquí." Dijo, y ellos lo hicieron. Se pararon frente a él y Kurt se estiró para darle un golpe a ambos en la cabeza. "¡Dejen de portarse como idiotas!"

"¡Auch!" Ambos gritaron. "¿Y eso porqué fue?"

"Enojarse no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. Necesitaban que alguien los detuviera."

"¿Y no pudiste sólo… decírnoslo?" Preguntó Blaine, aún sobando la parte de la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe.

"Oh, deja de portarte como bebé." Dijo Kurt mientras rodaba los ojos, antes de voltear hacia Puck. "¿Hay alguna otra manera de salir del castillo? ¿Alguna menos conocida?"

"Bueno… hay un pasaje secreto poco conocido en la cocina."

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de usarlo sin que nos detengan?"

"Eso depende si puedes convencer al chef o no."

"¿Qué tan difícil es eso?"

"Si le agradas, es fácil. De otra forma no tendrías ni la mínima oportunidad."

Kurt suspiró. Claro que se tenía que poner difícil. "Es nuestra única oportunidad.

…

Kurt, Blaine y Puck entraron en la cocina sólo para encontrarlas vacía. Todos los empleados, Puck les dijo, seguramente estaban buscándolos también. Pero los llevó a una oficina y golpeó la puerta tres veces. La puerta de abrió para revelar a una chica asiática que llevaba un vestido negro estilo Lolita y guantes de red. Su largo y negro cabello tenía mechones pintados de azul.

"¿Puckerman?" Preguntó ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar buscando a—" Hizo una pausa cuando vio a Blaine y Kurt. "Vaya."

"Necesitamos hablar con Mike."

"A él no le va a gustar esto, Noah. Sabes que él siempre trata de pasar desapercibido."

"Por favor, Tina. Es importante." La chica, Tina, asintió y entró a la oficina. Un minuto después les abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar. Los tres entraron con ella a la habitación que estaba situada dentro de la oscura oficina, la puerta estaba escondida detrás de un librero.

El pequeño cuarto era mucho más brillante y amigable que la oficina, y Kurt se sintió de inmediato más cómodo. Sentado frente a un juego de té en una pequeña mesa, estaba un chico asiático de cabello corto y negro. Tenía los pies sobre la mesa mientras los miró entrar.

"¿Qué quieres Noah?" Preguntó él.

"Necesitamos usar el pasadizo."

"¿Por qué?"

Puck miró a Kurt, quien entendió la indirecta y dio un paso hacia adelante. "Em, hola."

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Los ojos de Mike se agrandaron mientras se sentaba derecho. Sus pies cayeron al piso con un golpe sordo. "_¿Alice?_" Miró a Puck y después a Blaine. "Oh por dios, creí que era sóloun rumor. Realmente regresó."

"Claro que regresó" Puck rodó los ojos. "Blaine estaba en problemas, ¿qué otra cosa esperabas?"

"Buen punto." Mike miró a Kurt; recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. "Has crecido, Alice."

"Bueno, ha pasa—"

"Pero, ¿ya te olvidaste de nosotros?"

Kurt miró fijamente al chico parado frente a él. Sabía que tenía que impresionarlo, pero comenzaba a molestarle que cada persona que conocía siguiera preguntándole lo mismo una y otra vez.

"Mira, puede que pensara que esto es un sueño cuando llegué a aquí y creí que lo era la primera vez. Pero _nunca olvidé el País de las Maravillas_. Este era—_es_ mi hogar. Así que no, nunca olvidé a ninguno de ustedes y estoy harto de que me sigan acusando de haberlo hecho. Si me hubiera rendido nunca habría regresado. _Me importa este lugar_. Siempre me ha importado y siempre me importará." Kurt se enfurruñó. "¿Es esa una respuesta suficientemente buena?"

Mike sonrió y se puso de pie. "De verdad eres Kurt Hummel. Bienvenido de regreso."

"¡No me fui a ningún lado!" Dijo Kurt con pesadez."Siempre he sido yo."

"No, Kurt. Perdiste tu muchosidad. Pero ahora la tienes de regreso."Kurt gruñó y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas. "Me rindo con todos ustedes, chicos. Todos están locos."

"Oh, pero Kurt, mi querido amigo, tienes que estar igual de loco si puedes entendernos. Me parece que hace mucho pasaste el punto de la sensatez y la cordura si aún estás aquí con nosotros."

Kurt miró a Blaine, quien seguía sonriéndole con dulzura.

"Entonces, ¿podemos usar tu pasadizo?" Preguntó Puck. Mike asintió y Kurt sintió que una pesada carga se había evaporado de su pecho. De repente, sintió como si ya todo fuera a estar bien. Mike salió de la habitación, dejando a los tres chicos con Tina para ver que nadie se acercara. Inconscientemente, Kurt sostuvo el aliento, sólo soltándolo cuando sintió la mano de Blaine sobre su hombro.

"Está bien, Kurt. Vamos a salir de aquí." Le susurró al oído. Kurt simplemente asintió y mordió su labio mientras esperaban.

Mike volvió a entrar y asintió, haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran. Los llevó a través de la cocina hacia otro librero que abrió otra habitación con una sencilla puerta al fondo. Estaba cerrada con candado.

"Toma." Dijo Mike, dándole a Kurt una llave pequeña. "Más te vale no perderla. Y buena suerte. Creo que ahora eres el único que puede ayudar al País de las Maravillas."

"Gracias, Mike." Susurró Kurt antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Blaine y Puck por la habitación. Kurt sentía que sus latidos iban más rápido con cada paso que daban. No tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaría al otro lado de la puerta. Podría haber guardias, la llave podría no funcionar y esto podría ser una trampa, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Pero no importaba, porque esta era su única oportunidad. La única esperanza que les quedaba.

Kurt dio un paso al frente y tomó la mano de Blaine, apretándola con fuerza- Blaine no dijo nada; simplemente le devolvió el apretón con la misma presión. Sólo le mostró que estaba ahí, que estaría ahí sin importar qué pasara. Y eso era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba en este momento.

Alcanzaron la puerta y Blaine animó a Kurt con un codazo y un último apretón tranquilizador. Kurt se colocó frente a la puerta y miró la pequeña llave dorada en su mano. Nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso. Su corazón latía fuerte contra sus costillas y podía escuchar los golpes en sus oídos, bloqueando cualquier otro sonido. Sus manos temblaban mientras se estiraba para meter la llave en el picaporte. Entró sin problemas. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal, ¿cierto?

Kurt le dio la vuelta a la llave y escuchó cómo el candado se abría como un clic. La puerta estaba abierta. Podía sentir que un poco de la tensión en la habitación desaparecía, aunque aún estaba ahí mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla por completo. La luz del exterior los cegó por un momento antes de que pudieran ver bien.

Estaban afuera. Estaban a salvo. No había guardias. Kurt sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban mientras su cabeza se aligeraba y caía. Blaine lo agarró y la única cosa que Kurt recordó antes de desmayarse fue la cara de preocupación en el otro chico.

Pero estaba bien. Habían logrado ponerse a salvo. Ahora Blaine estaba a salvo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nada del siguiente fanfic me pertenece. La historia original pertenece a **Bree Gagnon** y Glee (junto con sus personajes) es propiedad de FOX (o alguien que trabaja ahí, es igual).

…

Capítulo 5

…

Cuando Kurt despertó, la primera cosa que vio fueron las copas de los árboles. Volteó hacia la izquierda para encontrar a Puck jugando con una fogata. "¿Blaine?" Preguntó en la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente después de que habló Blaine apareció en su campo visual, luciendo aliviado y un poco despeinado. Su cabello rizado apuntaba a todas direcciones, como si lo hubiera estado jalando constantemente, y su chaqueta había desaparecido.

"Vaya, estás despierto. Gracias dios. Creí que ya nos habías dejado. Has estado así por _horas_, Kurt y nosotros—"

"Tú." Intervino Puck.

"_Yo_ estaba muy preocupado. ¿Podemos no volver a hacer esto, por favor? Realmente me gustaría que tú—"

"Blaine…" Kurt trató de hablar, pero Blaine no se detuvo.

"—siguieras con vida. Y, bueno. Y tú. Porque ya te perdimos dos veces. Regresaste, pero te fuiste y todos—"

"¡Blaine!"

"—te extrañamos tanto y sólo… no nos dejes, ¿vale, Kurt? Porque todos te necesitamos y—"

"_¡Sombrerero!_" Gritó Kurt, y Blaine finalmente dejó de hablar.

"Lo siento, yo… perdón."

"Está bien. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con que he estado así por horas?"

"Estuviste así desde que salimos del castillo." Dijo Puck. "Fue algo desconcertante. Y, hombre, caya que el chico es enfadoso cuando está preocupado."

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡No dejabas de hablar!" Puck suspiró, antes de hacer una voz más aguda; obviamente tratando de imitar a Blaine. "Oh, ¿y si Kurt no despierta? ¿Y si esta vez se fue para siempre? Nunca pude decirle que yo lo—"

Blaine corrió hacia él y puso una mano sobre la boca el chico. "Vale, ya te puedes callar." Hubo una pausa y luego Blaine gritó y saltó y metro lejos de Puck, sosteniendo su mano lejos del resto de su cuerpo como si fuera venenosa. "_¡Me lamiste!_"

"Mantén tus manos lejos de mí, Sombrerero."

"¡Él me _lamió_!" Le dijo Blaine a Kurt, quién estalló en un ataque de risa. "No es gracioso, ¡eso fue asqueroso! Ni siquiera quiero _pensar_ en dónde ha estado esa lengua."

"Ten cuidado, hobbit."

Blaine hizo un mohín y se alejó, sentándose tan lejos de la fogata como pudo y sosteniendo las rodillas contra su pecho. Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que lucía como un niño pequeño que acabara de perder a su cachorro.

Se levantó, aunque estaba un poco tembloroso, caminó hacia donde estaba Blaine. Se agachó a un lado de él. "Hola."

Obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta, y Blaine aún no dejó que Kurt lo viera a los ojos.

"Siento haberte preocupado."

Entonces levantó la vista; sus ojos color avellana fijos en los ojos de Kurt. "No te disculpes por algo que no puedes controlar."

Kurt se desconcertó por la dureza en la voz de Blaine. "P-perdón." Susurró Kurt antes de alejarse. Le dijo a Puck que iba a dar una pequeña caminata e ignoró sus advertencias sobre quedarse cerca del fuego.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Puck desde el otro lado de la fogata. "Ahora se acaba de escapar."

"Ah, cállate."

"Sabes, tus humores son realmente molestos."

"¿Qué humores?"

"Oh, venga, Sombrerero. Es como si tus emociones fueran controladas por interruptores; uno se tiene que apagar para que otro se prenda. Los cambios son drástico y tú, obviamente, no piensas antes de hablar."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta…"

"Bueno, Kurt lo hizo. Todo lo que él trataba de hacer era hacerte sentir mejor y, en lugar de eso, tú le contestaste mal. ¿Qué no tienes corazón?"

"Yo… Yo sólo estaba…"

"Sólo estabas siendo egoísta."

"Supongo que lo estaba. Mierda, lo eché todo a perder, ¿cierto?" Blaine se puso de pie y caminó hacia el fuego, pero en lugar de sentarse se paseó de un lado al otro, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué piensas?"

"¿Cómo lo arreglo?" Preguntó Blaine, deteniéndose frente a Puck. "Venga, eres el "semental" del País de las Maravillas, ¿cómo lo arreglo?"

Puck se encogió de hombros. "Ve a buscarlo."

…

Kurt caminó a través de los árboles, sin estar seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía pero sabiendo que de verdad, _de verdad_ no quería estar cerca de Blaine por el momento. Las lágrimas le punzaban en los ojos, y Kurt se sentía patético. Estaba llorando por nada. Como un niño estúpido. Se limpió los ojos, enfadado, y apresuró el paso; tratando de alejarse lo todo lo posible del estúpido Sombrerero.

Kurt estaba muy preocupado con sus pensamientos como para notar la raíz de un árbol que salía de la tierra en un ángulo raro. Cuando llegó a ella, su pie se atoró debajo, mandándolo a volar hacia adelante. Kurt apenas puso meter las manos, y su cabeza aterrizó duro contra el suelo. Soltó un gruñido de dolor antes de acomodarse sobre sus rodillas.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus manos estaban lastimadas, pero estaba más preocupado por las docenas de ojos que lo miraban desde la oscuridad. Kurt soltó un fuerte grito y escuchó que alguien decía su nombre desde la distancia. Un gato salió de entre los árboles y Kurt gritó de nuevo al ver la sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja y Kurt podía ver todos los afilados dientes en la boca del felino. Comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras la creatura se acercaba, y trató de ir hacia atrás sólo para toparse contra un árbol.

Cuando trató de alejarse del árbol su suéter se atoró en una de las ramas. O al menos eso pensó. Cuando Kurt trató de soltarse, las ramas del árbol se enredaron en sus bíceps. Kurt volvió a gritar. Ahora estaba llorando, pero esta vez por el miedo. Los ojos aún lo miraban y el gato aún se aproximaba, pero cada vez que trataba de liberarse, las ramas se encajaban en sus brazos lo suficiente como para hacer que sangrara. Kurt estaba aterrorizado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, Blaine apareció entre los árboles por donde había llegado él, estaba sudando y jadeaba. "¡Kurt!"

"¡Sombrerero!" Exclamó Kurt, sintiéndose inmediatamente más seguro.

"¡Déjalo ir, estúpido árbol!" Gritó Blaine mientras intentaba soltar las ramas de los brazos de Kurt, pero sólo provocando que se hundieran aún más en su piel y que otra más aventara a Blaine lejos de él. El gato dejó de moverse hacia a Kurt y comenzó a seguir a Blaine.

"¡Blaine!" Chilló Kurt. Blaine miró al gato y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

"_Mierda_." Sus ojos buscaron alrededor algo, cualquier cosa, para defenderse. Vio un palo tirado a su izquierda, cerca del pie de Kurt, pero no estaba seguro de poder alcanzarlo antes de que el gato se diera cuenta. Esas malditas creaturas eran más listas de lo que aparentaban.

Kurt vio hacia donde Blaine estaba mirando y sonrió. Alargó su pierna, agradecido por haber sido dotado con piernas tan largar, y golpeó el palo en dirección de Blaine. Cuando aterrizó cerca del brazo de Blaine, Kurt soltó un sonido de triunfo.

Blaine se movió hacia el palo y se las arregló para agarrarlo con fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera darle un golpe al gato, éste saltó, hundiendo sus dientes en su brazo izquierdo. Blaine soltó un grito de dolor, escuchó a Kurt gritar su nombre, pero el veneno de los dientes del gato ya estaba llegando a sus venas. Blaine sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, Blaine se volvió hacia el gato y lo golpeó fuerte en el estómago, mandándolo a volar lejos de su brazo y hacia los árboles en el lado más lejano del pequeño claro donde se encontraban. Blaine sabía que esa era su única oportunidad, así que corrió hacia donde Kurt aún forcejeaba con el árbol y comenzó a romper las ramas. Después de un minuto el árbol se dio por vencido y Kurt cayó al suelo.

"Kurt." Dijo Blaine, tomado su brazo. Cuando Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor Blaine lo soltó y mejor tomó su mano. "Kurt, tenemos que irnos antes de que regrese."

Kurt asintió y Blaine comenzó a encaminarlo hacia el bosque, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y el claro. Mientras corrían los árboles trataban de alcanzarlos pero, sin contar un par de rasguños, llegaron a salvo al lado de la fogata.

"Así que ya están de vuelta, torto—" Puck se congeló cuando vio bien a ambos. "Mierda, ¿qué pasó?"

"Gato Dimma." Gruñó Blaine y acercó a Kurt hacia el fuego, checando de inmediato sus brazos. Pero su visión ya se estaba haciendo borrosa, y la voz de Puck sonaba muy lejana. Antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, Blaine se encontró a sí mismo tirado en el suelo. Su visión se oscureció de nuevo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Kurt. Blaine sonrió trató de alcanzarlo, sólo para descubrir que no podía. Sentía que debía asustarse; quería asustarse, pero se sentía tan en paz.

…

"¿Blaine?" Preguntó Kurt, sacudiendo su hombro. "¡Blaine! _¡Sombrerero!_" Cuando no recibió respuesta, Kurt le dio una bofetada, tratando de despertarlo. Pero Blaine cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Kurt trató de sacudir su hombro de nuevo, gritar su nombre, golpear su pecho, pero nada estaba funcionando. Blaine no abría los ojos.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se encogió, pero sólo era Puck. "Kurt, Kurt detente. Tienes que moverte para que pueda ver cómo está."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No. No, tengo que quedarme con él."

"Bueno, ¿al menos podrías moverte lejos de su brazo izquierdo para que pueda verlo bien?"

Kurt se mordió el labio pero asintió y se movió hacia el lado derecho de Blaine, tomando su mano y apretándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miró nerviosamente mientras puck examinaba el brazo de Blaine, frunciendo el ceño con pada minuto que pasaba. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué-qué demonios era esa cosa que lo mordió?"

"Era un gato Dimma." Dijo Puck, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el brazo de Blaine sobre el suelo. Caminó hacia la fogata y le dio ligeros golpecitos, añadiendo después más leña para hacer más luz.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un "gato Oscuro". Viste sus dientes, ¿verdad?" Kurt asintió. "Bueno, cada uno de ellos está lleno de veneno que te puede matar si no es tratado de inmediato."

"Aunque t-tú puedes curarlo. ¿Cierto?"

"Puedo intentarlo." Puck se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Kurt; estaba sollozando y sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos, su cabello era un desastre y su suéter tenía las mangas deshechas. Puck podía ver la sangre entre los jirones y sabía que tenía que asegurarse de curar eso también. Buscó entre los árboles, tratando de encontrar la planta Ziland; la única planta que podría ayudar a Blaine ahora. Buscó cerca de las raíces, sonriendo cuando vio un ligero vapor gris. Estaba cerca, y eso era un alivio increíble.

En poco menos de diez pasos encontró la planta. Miró de nuevo y vio perfectamente el tallo morado, las hojas rosas y las vainas azules. Definitivamente esa era la planta.

Puck trotó de regreso hacia su improvisado campamento y su corazón se le partió a ver a Kurt, con el oído presionado contra el pecho de Blaine mientras le mojaba la camisa con sus lágrimas.

"Está bien, Kurt." Dijo Puck con suavidad mientras se acercaba. "Está bien. Se va a poner bien."

Kurt lo miró, sus ojos azules completamente abiertos y brillando por las lágrimas, aunque ahora se veía un poco de esperanza en ellos. "¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí, sólo tengo que machacar esta cosa, ponerla al fuego un rato y luego extenderla sobre la herida. Estará bien."

Kurt se mordió el labio y miró a Blaine. Puck se alejó para comenzar a hacer el solvente, pero de reojo pudo per a Kurt tocar con cuidado la mejilla de Blaine antes de agacharse y darle un beso en ella. Puck sonrió y se puso a trabajar.

En menos de una hora, el solvente estaba listo. Puck caminó hacia Blaine y se arrodilló a su lado. Puso el recipiente sobre el suelo y alcanzó un pedazo de tela que había cortado de su uniforme; colocándolo a un lado del recipiente. Rompió la tela una vez más en pequeños pedazos y hundió uno de ellos el líquido. Se aseguró de que no goteara nata mientras se movía hacia el brazo de Blaine y la colocaba sobre la herida. Hizo lo mismo con otros cuatro pedazos antes de tomar la última y más larga de todas las piezas y amarrarla alrededor del brazo de Blaine para mantener todo en su lugar.

"Ahora sólo esperamos." Le dijo a Kurt. El chico asintió, pero aún sosteniendo la mano de Blaine con fuerza entre las suyas. "Debería limpiar tus heridas también, Kurt."

Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Blaine mientras respondía. "No, es-estoy bien."

"Kurt." Dijo Puck con severidad. "Voy a limpiar tus heridas. Sin reproches. Blaine va a estar bien."

Kurt se veía más que un tanto reacio, pero asintió una vez y se puso de pie. Puck lo encaminó más cerca del fuego.

"Vale, quítate el suéter."

"Yo… ¿no puedes limpiarlas sin que haga eso?"

"No, Kurt." Puck suspiró. "No soy gay, y no voy a violarte."

"No es eso. Es sólo… no me siento a gusto haciendo eso."

"Kurt, no me importa cómo te veas sin ropa. Quiero curar tus heridas para que Blaine no me asesine cuando despierte."

"Está bien." Refunfuñó Kurt mientras se quitaba el suéter. Puck levantó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"No sé por qué eres tan tímido; tienes músculos que enseñar, chico." Vio que Kurt bufaba ligeramente, pero lo ignoró mientras se ponía a limpiar las heridas.

"Yo… ¿Puck?" Preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué haces si tú… quieres a alguien… pero no deberías?"

Puck levantó una ceja. "¿Y por qué no debería gustarte Blaine?"

"No me gusta Blaine." Dijo Kurt, quizá demasiado rápido. Él también debió de haberse dado cuenta, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Y porque, incluso si creo que ya no estoy soñando, sé que tengo que en algún momento tendré que irme."

"Está bien estar preocupado, Kurt. Pero no deberías de ocultar lo que sientes cuando estás con él." Kurt sonrió, asombrado por lo inteligente que eso era de Puck, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando continuó. "Es molesto para el resto de nosotros. Tenemos que lidiar con ustedes dos estando completamente obsesionados con el otro, pero sin hacer nada al respecto. La frustración sexual entre ustedes es casi dolorosa."

"Te odio."

"No, no es verdad."

"Sí, creo que sí lo es." Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Puck le vertió algo sobre las heridas recién limpiadas en su brazo. "¡Auch! ¿Qué era eso?"

"Es para que no se infecte. Diablos, eres peor que un bebé."

"Ah, déjame en paz."

"Nah, creo que estoy bien así." Sonrió Puck. "Comienza a gustarme estar con ustedes, chicos."

"Vaya, qué alegría."

* * *

><p><em>Se aprecia toda clase de comentarios, sugerencias, etc.<em>


End file.
